User blog:CoGreen2.0/The Very Last Episode, Not Really
IF YOU'RE READING TDIDO AND YOU DON'T KNOW THE FINAL 2 THEN STOP AND LEAVE THIS PAGE.....if you don't plan on reading and you know of Mew's love of James, and Camrie's glitter...go ahead and read. The Finish Line (All of the campers are gathered at the finish line. They are sitting around, bored) Dakota: Ugh. Where ARE they? It's been like… 5 minutes! Leshawna: They'll be here! Chill out, girl. Harold: HERE THEY COME! (points to Dj and Zoey who are running as fast as they can) Leshawna: Ooh! It looks close! Jo: I think Zoey's ahead! Owen: Dj looks ahead! I think he's going faster! Justin: Obviously, Zoey is quicker. She's gonna win! Brick: I'd put my money on Dj. He's almost here. Sadie: So is Zoey! Katie: GO DJ! Mike: GO ZOEY! Dakota: Who's gonna win!?!? Who will be a shining star!? Lindsay: You mean....being bright? Harold: YEAH! Who's brightest!? ?????: I am the flame that burns brightest! Courtney:....Did anybody hear that? ?????: A flame that lights the night. Anne Maria: What is....THAT!? (they look up and see a man with blue hair wearing a costume that appears to be a red bird) Owen: Is that the pizza guy? Tyler: Who the shizzle is that!? Mew: It's JAMES! Scott: Who the hell is that...and who the hell are you!? Mew: (slaps Scott) JAMES IS SPEAKING! LET HIM SPEAK! James: A flame that shadows the darkness! I AM A FLAMING MOLTRES! (swoops down and kicks Zoey to the side. James begins flying alongside Dj) Greetings, my cross dressing bretherin! Dj: What!? (A girl runs up and kicks Dj. She is leaving behind a trail of glitter as she runs) Camrie: I AM CAMRIE! And you hurt MAI ZOEY! You'll pay for that! (glares at James) James: (shoots a fireball at Camrie) Camrie: (shoots glitter laser at James. They both get hit and go flying into a tree) I'm not done yet! (summons cliff powers. The ground breaks apart and a huge cliff appears) Imma toss you OFF A CLIFF!! James: (begins flying) Camrie: ...I forgot you could fly.......Oops..... James: I have no weakness excpet for(Sierra cuts him off) Sierra: I am not Sierra. (spins and turns into Jessiebelle) I AM JESSIEBELLE! James: MY ONLY WEAKNESS! NO! Trent: What is going on here!? Abigail: I have no idea...but I love it. James: SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM JESSIEBELLE! Mew: I WILL SAVE YOU! (runs up and kicks Jessiebelle in the jaw) I save James! James: Thank you! (flies towards the finish line) Zoey: I think I broke my hip. DJ: MY LEG! Camrie: (is running towards the finish line) I'm almost there! Geoff: WOOOHHOOOO! Wth is going on? Izzy: GLITTER! (Camrie summons glitter rain) I love glitter! (eats glitter) Camrie and James are neck and neck running towards the finish line James: (flies at a ridiculous speed and crosses the finish line) I AM A STAR! I BURN BRIGHTEST! Camrie: If only there was a way to vent my anger. (Sees Courtney..then looks back at the cliff she made) That'll do. (grabs Courtney and tosses her off a cliff) Courtney: AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHCITAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHH (kersplat) Everyone: YAY! (they all cheer for Camrie and James) Chris: Nice! Anyway. I am proud to announce the winner of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS..........KAYLA! (They all stop cheering) Leshawna: Who? Kayla: I crossed the finish line five minutes ago. Chris: True. (hands the case to Kayla) Yeah...that's it then...you can all go home. Dj: MY LEG! Felicity: What? Heather: This is crazy! Owen: This is spectacular! Noah: Umm....what? Bridgette: I guess that's it then. James: Oh well...I'm still rich....PARTY ON MY HOT AIR BALLOON! (they all cheer and run to the Meowth Balloon) Meowth Balloon (Jessie and Meowth are bewildered as James runs towards the balloon with 45 teenagers hot on his trail) Jessie: WTF is this!? James: PARTY! (the total drama cast flies off with James to have numerous adventures in the Pokemon World) Camrie: (is watching all of this with Kayla) ...... Wanna go host "Toss it Off a Cliff" with me? Kayla: Yes. (takes her million dollars and walks away) THE END Category:Blog posts